Royal Pleasure
by bjpboy8008
Summary: A distraught Queen Clarion is given some relief by her favorite Summoning Talent fairy.  Fem-slash.


**Heh heh, when I said I had some different ideas for a pairing, would you have expected these two? Seriously, I've always thought Queen Clarion had a total MILF quality about her and really wanted to do something involving her. As for the other girl, you know that fairy who had like one line in Lost Treasure which involves telling Tinker Bell to go see Queen Clarion? Yeah... I figured she needed some attention. This may be one of my softer fem-slashes. It'll still earn the M rating, but the sex probably won't be as hardcore.**

**Anyway, here it is. Oh, and before I start, have you ever noticed that if you watch the first Tinker Bell movie backwards, it's about a really mean fairy who tries to slowly destroy spring until her plan is thwarted by a bunch of nice thistles who run in and repair everything. Angered by this, the fairy lets go of her rage by chasing a poor, innocent hawk around, as well as annoying other fairies by screwing with their talents. Finally, the other fairies have had enough of her, so they kick her out of Neverland and she's forced to live the rest of her life as a flower. Okay, I know that was kinda random, but I thought it'd be something to ponder over, or have a quick lol, whichever you prefer. Now on with the show!**

Queen Clarion sighed sadly as she looked out over her kingdom from her private room at the very top of the Home Tree. Below her, fairies scurried back and forth, doing their jobs. Clarion turned away from them, her head hanging low. She couldn't bare to look down at the people who had lost their confidence in her.

Times were hard in Pixie Hollow. Fairy deaths were at an all time high due to lack of belief in them, pixie dust was running low due to a recent failed Autumn Revelry, and to top it all off; the fairies were way behind on their work for bringing Winter to the mainland. The fairies had to blame someone for all these issues, and the majority of them chose to blame their queen. After all, she was their leader. Their safety and well-being was her responsibility, and as far as they were concerned, Clarion had not been doing her job. They weren't afraid to criticize her openly. Several fairies had even gotten right up in face and told she failed as a ruler.

Though Clarion kept a brave face out in public, deep down, these words were crushing her. She loved her fairies as if they were her children, and she wanted nothing more than to make life good as it could be for them. But some of these issues were beyond her control. She couldn't just go out and get humans to believe more in fairies. No fairy could do that. It would most likely lead to capture, which would probably result in death anyway.

Clarion slowly sank into her soft, comfy chair and buried her face into her hands. It was killing her to see her people going through such a hard time, but the fact that they blamed her for it was what really ruined her. She had been ruling over the fairies for centuries, and never had things been as bad as they were now. How much longer would it be before the fairies decided they'd had enough of her? She could be dealing with a full scale revolt, which is something that hadn't happened in Pixie Hollow since Clarion, herself aided in a revolution that overthrew the brutal and sadistic fairy queen Veronica, hundreds of years ago. Clarion took up the throne promising things would never be as bad under her as they were with Veronica, but now she was starting to look like a liar. Things were worse than ever.

_'What am I going to do?'_ Clarion thought to herself.

A single tear fell from her eye as she slumped forward, wishing she could do more for her people. Just then, she heard a knocking come from her beautifully carved wooden door. Clarion quickly rose out of her chair, wiping the tears from her eyes and trying to reagin her composure.

"Enter." she called out.

The door slowly swung open, and standing there was Viola, A summonning talent fairy, and one of Clarions most loyal followers.

"Your Highness." Viola greeted with a small curtsey.

Clarion smiled slightly at the sight of her. Viola had always been her favorite fairy in Pixie Hollow. In the hundreds of years she had been serving the queen, she had never said anything bad about her, she had always vocally supported the queens desicions, and she was always a good listener when her queen needed someone.

"Viola, come in, my dear." Clarion said with a warm smile and a gesture.

Viola stepped into the room and approached the queen.

"I just wanted to let you know that the Snowflake and Frost talents have met there quota for the shipment of snowflakes for the mainland." Viola told her .

Clarion felt a deep wave of relief sweep over her. This was the closest thing to good news she had heard in a long time.

"Oh, oh good, wonderful, yes, yes..." Clarion muttered. "Will... everything else be done in time?"

Viola remained silent for a moment, seemingly trying to find the best way to word her next sentence, which Clarion could instantly tell wouldn't be a good one. Finally, Viola spoke.

"I'm afraid that remains to be seen, Your Highness. But from what I've seen, nobody else seems to be very close to finishing their work. Still, I can't say for sure"

Clarion let out a sad sigh, then slowly sank back into her chair again, letting her arms dangle loosely over the sides.

"Well, thank you for telling me this, Viola." She said quietly.

She then closed her eyes and hung her head, looking as though she were ashamed of herself. She remained that way silently for a few moments, wondering if she may have very well brought upon the end of Pixie Hollow. She looked up again and saw that Viola was still standing there, looking at her with a deeply worried expression. Clarion tried to say something, but Viola spoke first.

"You seem troubled, Your Highness. Is there anything you'd like to talk to me about?"

Clarion struggled to find any words for a few seconds.

"Well, it's just... I, I just..."

Viola walked over to her queens side and knelt down next to her, taking Clarions hand in her own.

"Please, Your Highness, I don't like to see you this way." She said kindly.

Clarion turned to look at her trusted young advisor. The expression she wore was one of deep concern and almost motherly love. To her, Viola wasn't so much an advisor as she was a good friend. Clarion knew she could trust her with anything.

"Viola, do you know anything about what the other fairies are saying about me?" Clarion asked her.

Violas face turned a slight shade of red. She seemed to be deeply worried about finding the best answer to this question.

"Oh, well, you see, Your Highness, they're just very downtrodden by all the setbacks that have happened this year. Anything bad they've said about you, I'm sure they didn't mean." Viola said, stuttering a bit.

But Clarion shook her head shamefully.

"They hate me, don't they?" She whispered.

"Oh, no, Your Highness!" Viola said exasperatedly. "They could never hate you."

"They blame me for everything that's happened." Clarion said shortly.

"No, Your Highness! They know it's not your fault!" Viola replied, sounding more exasperated.

Clarion reached over the side of the chair opposite Viola and picked up that days edition of the Pixie Hollow Press, the fairies local newspaper. She showed it to Viola, pointing to a pie chart on the front page.

"Look at this," Clarion began. "80% of the fairy population blames me for the current dust shortage, and I'm also being accused of harboring extra dust for myself, and they all believe this... this... bullshit!"

Viola had reeled back a bit at hearing this. Clarion had never sworn in front of her before. She'd never sworn in front of anyone before.

"How can they blame you for what happened during the Revelry?" Viola sounded shocked. "It wasn't your fault that idiot Garden Sparrow Man screwed up the scepter!"

"They expect me to know who the right people for the job will be." Clarion explained. "I had been so good picking the right person for so many years, but I guess I was due to mess up at some point, and now were all paying for it. The shortage of pixie dust has greatly slowed progress for winter this year, and to make matters worse; the fairy death toll as reached an all time high. Humans choose not to believe in us, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Yes, but that's hardly your fault, Your Highness." Viola said. "And the Pixie Hollow Press as been smearing you since you first became queen. No one really pays attention to it."

Clarion shook her head.

"Well they certainly are now." She sighed.

Viola grasped Clarions hand with both her hands and squeezed it gently.

"My queen," She began. "All great leaders face difficult times at some point. Whether or not it's because of something they may have done isn't important. What _is_ important is how they choose to deal with their issues. That's what makes a great leader, which I _know _is what you are, and it's what everyone else knows you are, as well. They're all counting on you to get them through this, Your Highness."

Clarion gazed up to meet Violas blue eyes. An overwhelming sense of warmth filled her.

"Viola, dear, I wouldn't even know where to begin with fixing everything. There's just so much wrong with this place, and it doesn't help that nobody seems to believe in me." Clarion said, her eyes welling up.

Viola was shocked. She had never seen her beloved queen this miserable. She wanted nothing more than to make her feel better, make her feel the way she deserved to feel.

"I believe in you, Your Highness. I always have and I always will." She told her in her kindest voice.

Viola then stood back up and moved to the back of the chair. She placed her hands on Clarions neck and began rubbing her shoulders. She dug her thumbs in as deep as she could and kneaded every muscle and bone she could feel. Clarion, who felt very tense at first, slowly began to relax more as Viola worked her way along her shoulders and upper back.

"Oh, Viola, that's so good." She moaned. "You know, I'd die for those fairies out there, especially for you."

"I would do the same for you, Your Highness." Viola replied. "I love you."

Clarion just about lost it when she heard those words.

"Oh, sweetie," She whimpered with tears pouring down her cheeks. "I wish I had a million of you to rule over, and please, call me Clarion."

Viola chuckled a bit at this.

"As you wish, Your Hi- Clarion."

Now Clarion chuckled. Viola continued to massage her neck and shoulders for a good 15 minutes. The two remained silent most of the time, the only noises being Clarions pleasured moans. Then, after a while, Viola wrapped both her arms around Clarions head and brought her mouth next to her ear.

"Come with me..." She whispered.

Clarion opened her mouth to say something, but Viola placed her finger across it.

"Shhhhhh, just come with me..."

Clarion rose from the chair, and Viola took her hand and led her to Clarions master bathroom. In the center of the room was Clarions giant and lavish bathtub, which she always enjoyed relaxing in at the end of a hard day. Viola went over to it and turned a series of nozzles in different directions. Warm water as well as sope and various colord liquids began to fill the tub. Viola turned back to Clarion and beckoned her to come over. Clarion slowly approached Viola, and when she got to her, Viola grabbed the two shoulder straps that held Clarions sparkling gold dress on, and began to pull it downward. She could sense a bit of apprehension in Clarion as the dress slid down her slender form.

"Don't be ashamed, Clarion. You have nothing that I don't have on my own body." She assured her.

Despite the fact that Clarion was centuries old, she had the body of a woman in her late 20s. She was slender and curvey in all the right places with fairly large breasts and perfectly tan skin. Viola could barely contain herself when she saw her queen like this. She began to shiver and sweat profusely. When the tub was full enough, Viola turned all the nozzles off and helped Clarion settle into the warm, soapy water.

Clarion slid deeply into the water, only the top of her head remained above it. Viola pulled a pin from Clarions chestnut hair, which proceded to drape down past her shoulders and into the water.

"Are you comfortable?" Viola asked, settling down next to her.

"Oh, Viola, I feel so wonderful." Clarion said quietly.

"You know I'd do anything for you, my Queen. Anything at all..." Viola whispered.

She then grabbed a large, moist sponge on the side of the tub and dunked it in the water. She then brought it back out and wringed it over Clarions head. Clarion gave a relaxed sigh as the water and suds trickled down her face. Viola then brought the sponge down to Clarions shoulder and began to scrub it gently. Clarions body relaxed completely at this, her limbs went completely numb, and her stomach began to tingle. Viola lowered the sponge down Clarions front side into the water, squeezing and releasing the sponge as she went. The friction this caused made Clarion begin to sweat and moan.

Viola slid the sponge lower and lower, past Clarions breasts, where she could feel her heart thumping wildly, along her slender stomach, and down to her thighs. By this point, Viola felt as if she could no longer contol where the sponge was going. She slowly began to move it to that sweet, sweet crevice between her legs. Clarion moaned louder as the sponge came into contact with the outer part of her area, her large monarch wings went immediately erect.

Viola worked her way around the outer edges with the sponge, still squeezing it and releasing it as she went. Her breathing intensified, she felt her control slipping away more and more by the minute. She had wanted to do this for so long, but she never knew how Clarion would react to it, she never knew if Clarion ever really wanted this from her. Finally, unable to control herself any further, Viola slipped the sponge inside Clarion, rubbing it vigorously along her walls. Clarion moaned louder, her body twisted and writhed in the tub, though not as if she were in pain. Viola, herself, was beginning to moan now. The fact that she was doing this to her queen was blowing her mind. She continued doing this for at least five minutes before she realized exactly what it was she was doing. She immediately yanked the sponge out of Clarion and stumbled backwards. Clarion looked up at her to see she had a look of horror on her face.

"Oh, my... I'm so sorry, Your Highness!" She cried, falling to her hands and knees. I-I didn't mean to go that far, I j-just wanted to help you relax! Oh, I never should've done this! Please forgive me!"

Viola buried her face into the floor, quivering with fear. But Clarion reached over the side of the tub and pulled Viola towrds her gently.

"No no no, sweetie! It's okay, it's alright! I'm not mad at you." Clarion told her calmly. "You have made me feel better. I've never felt more wonderful in my whole life!"

Viola met the Fairy Queens kind and loving eyes with her own. She was so close to her face now, so close that the tension she felt earlier when she was rubbing Clarion with the sponge came rushing back to her instantly.

"Take me..." Clarion whispered.

Viola could resist not longer. She thrust her mouth onto Clarions and kissed her passionately. She thrust her tongue into Clarions mouth licked all around. Clarion let her do most of the work and kept her tongue in her own mouth for the most part. Viola pulled her mouth from Clarions after a few moments began kissing all around her mouth and face.

Before she knew it, Viola was in the tub, laying on top of her queen, kissing her all the way down her neck. She descended under the water, kissing Clarions rapidly heaving breasts and stomach as she went. She kissed her way down to her thighs, then her calves, then down to her feet, then made her way back up to her mid-section again. She came up for a quick breath, then went under again, flashing Clarion a seductive smile as she went.

It was when Clarion felt something warm and slimey slip inside her that she began to scream with pleasure. Viola let her tongue go as deep as she could, sliding along the walls and massaging the clit. She didn't come back up for air once. It took mere minutes before Clarion climaxed all over Violas face.

Viola resurfaced, wiping the water and cum from her face. She climbed out of the tub, her clothes dripping wet, and kneeled down behind Clarion, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I hope I've served you well, my Queen." She whispered in her ear.

Clarion smiled warmly.

"Viola, dear, you've done more for me than I can ever repay." Clarion said. "Not only have you satisfied me in a way that I haven't been satisfied by in a long time, but you've given me the confidence to overcome all the problems my people are facing at this time. We're going to get through this!"

Viola smiled proudly at her.

"I know you can do it, Clarion!"

Clarion turned to face her.

"If I ever need something like this again, can I count on you?" She asked.

Viola smiled again and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Of course, Your Highness. Anytime."

**And there you go! Hopefully it was a pairing you weren't expecting. You know, I think I might write more on _Right For Each Other. _Everytime I think I'm done with that story, I come up with more ideas for it. That story could end up being much longer. Also, that thing I wrote about Clarion being part of a revolution that overthrew an evil fairy queen, that sounds like something I could try writing about, as well! Anyway, thanks for reading, friends!**

**Oh, and I just feel like saying this for some reason. If you watch Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure backwards it's about a fairy that finds a neat little mirror on a ship, then spends most of the movie going home. When she gets home, she starts taking apart a scepter, all the while becoming less and less annoyed by her boyfriend. Finally they get together and disassemble a boat, all while the fairies remove autumn from the mainland, possibly causing the end of the world. The End. Lol, I know, random as hell, but I'm kinda obsessed with those ideas now. I'll think of one for Great Fairy Rescue for another story. Laters!**


End file.
